Kotor: Shadows of the past
by BlackOpsEzio
Summary: What seemed like a bad job from the republic, ends with a even worse war, can these two friends make it through this, or will the be consumed, by the very thing they hate.
1. Shaodows of Aradom

Kotor: Shadows of the past

Aradom sat in the Cantina, Watching the dancing twi'lekk girls, he took a look around and spotted the person he was looking for, A tall Trandoshian, wearing thick black armor, and carrying a laser rifle, a b-45 to be exact. The Trandoshian looked over and spotted him, he licked his slimy black lips and then came over." Weres my credits scum," he said with a slither like voice."I don't have them." He shrugged," And never will." The Trandoshian growled and slammed his rifle down onto the table,"You will give me those creds, or die." Aradom laughed and round housed him across the face sending him flying backwards, he smiled and kicked the rifle from the thugs grip and pulled his vibro blade, the enemy thug got up and charged, dual blades in his hands, there blades clashed and the room went quiet, they fought and sparks flew making the scene very intense for onlooker, finnaly though the young teenage boy gained the upper hand and kicked down the Trandoshian and pulled his pistol." Normally I have mercy, but killing you will end your gangs scourage on the area, so well bye bye." He let a shot lose, it hit the Trandoshian square in the chest, ending the aliens life instantly, there was complete silence, every one had hid behind there over turned tables, but when they all looked up, Aradom was gone."

"Howd it go." Liz asked when he returned to the _Night Eagle, " _Im still here, so it much have gone well right." He said to her in a serious tone, "well." She smiled and then turned to walk down the passage to the ships piloting room."So your pretty much a outlaw to onderon now arnt you." He nodded as he walked into the cockpit."Set a course to Nar shadda for my next contract." He said in his same as always serious tone,"If you need me im going to be in the workshop ." She nooded with a smile and then started to punch cords, in to the Nav-Comm. "He's always doing some kind of job." She said to her self."Always having the republic and other high powers pick his targets. He was after all the most infamous assassin in the galaxy." She her self hadn't had a clean past, but that's a story for a different time. The Nav registerd the cords, And made the sound that it under stood, the ship shook and took off. Heading towards the the sun lit horizion, and soon out of the atmosphere. The onderonian sun shone of the hull visible in the view port, it made it shine like the white and black ship was new again, She wished. The ship was turning when Dxun came into view, its dark rain forest terrain made it look mysterious."Were about to enter hyper space, prepare your self." She said over the come. There was a shudder and the view port launched its self into the blusih white Existence. She got up and walked down the metallic tubed hall and into the main room,there was metallic benches, and a map in the center of the room, there was there food room, and several weapons laying around, near her stood her favorite vibro Axe, she continued around the map projecter and into thework shop, the door slid open to reveal Aradom laying back in a chair, his taken apart blaster in the process of modification, his workshop, which is also his room is completely full of lethal weapons, poision darts, knives, rifles, pistols, Crossbows, and even from a previous job a native bone spear covred in poision, she came closer but he stoped her."Don't get to close, the pistol could blow any minute, im setting it up to exsplode if some one other than me or you pick it up, I put a DNA samples from both of us into it. He turned back around and started to work, moments later he was done, holding his newly improved pistol, "Alright, so what do you need Liz." He said samly serious as before. She leaned her skinny body aginst a rack of lethal poision bottles."Whos the target this time." He didn't make any exspression when he talked."It's a man named Onrer botter, Hes a Sith spy that has been Infiltrating the republic secret project on Nar shadda. She nodded and then continued to ask"And whats your weapon of choice this time," He actually smiled this time, he got up and walked over to the dark corner near his bench, He bent over and picked up out of a case a large sniper rifle, "A-45B sniper rifle, the target enters through a ridge over hanging the work site. Ill be waiting, and he will die"


	2. Really you took my ship

Chapter 2

Hunter becomes the Prey

The ship touched down on Nar shadda early that next morning, but what they faced was exstremly unexspected, "Load up Liz, your coming with me on this one, he grabbed his rifle and pistol and went down the opening ramp, There was moment of quiet before her heavy battle armored body came down the ramp to." Alright." She said, A rifle in her hands They had gone barley 10 feet, when two men came up, they looked like the local pad scum who ask for admition." Ey, wha you think yah doin, you na pay the fee to land her, its my pad you pay to land," Aradom pay no attention to him and kept walking, Liz behind him, it was when the man grabbed his shoulder he turned and broke the whelps arm, he fell back in pain, and his body pulled a pistol, but the unexspected thing was, about 15 more men appeared behind him, they had been using cloaking technology, but from there highly armored, and well shaven bodys, they were not with the thugs. There was a blast and the other man fell down dead, back smoking," Come with us you two, we have a warrant for your arrest," That's when aradom jumped into action, he jumped to the side, His rifle drawn Liz didn't do the same she side stepped a stun bolt and fired a live round at one of them, it missed her target but hit the man behind him in the face, searing it of, that's when she died for cover, there started the fight, Liz was across the way from araom behind some barrels, He gave her a win k and they both tossed thermal detonaters at the attacking security. They blew, but only killed four, aradom turned around and and fired his rifle, taking two of the men in the head and the leader it seemed in the chest. The remaing 8 men were smart enough to get behind cover, which was the piled crates around the area, shots flew past there heads, and that's when the two decided to throw some granades and high tail it, they knowing well were ditching the ship, but they would get it back later, they climbed some stairs and before rounding a corner aradom shot two more of the men in the head.

The two ran at full spped towards the refugee sector, they new they would have to lay low there, they busted down a door of one of the poor housed canisters there and ordered the small human man out. There they made camp,"Well , this isn't good." Liz said. Aradom nodded " yeah, but from there uniform they were mercs, The target knew we were coming, they arnt any central athourity, but they have are ship, and are probably taking it back to there payer now, Liz approached a sleeping pad and lay down." Yes, so im guessing the only way to get it back Is to finish the job, and find out were he might be keeping are ship?" she asked, He nodded, his face gloom, " Gets some rest," he said" We head for the work site tommrow, at the exact time my contact sais the target arrives to "observe."

Liz crawled along the stone ridge behind aradom, she was keeping her armor from clanking as much as possible, they crawled along the grey ridge for a good half hour before reaching the destination, they were looking down on a small vally, there was a crevice in the middle were cranes and other buildings marked with republic symbols seemed to be analyzing a sickly green substance. Aradom Got up and into a crouch, his rifle at ready. He gave her hand signals meaing that they had 5 miinutes before the target arrived. She grabbed her binoculars and examined the work site. Men in bio protection suits stood at the each of the green lake, taking samples and montoring things like how rocks and strange creatures reacted to the stuff, she also noticed, the heavily armed guards standing around the perimeter, and in guard towers along the shield wall, they were well trained because they barley even blink, she was getting consumed in what she was seeing when she was tapped on the shoulder, it ment that the target was in sight.

Aradom aligned his sights on the target's head as he neared his entrance at the mining ridge." Alright." He said to him self. " I need to shoot right about NOW." He let a shot lose, and by unfortunate luck it missed the mans head by a hair and hit the rock in front of him, he turned but that was a deadly mistake and was shot right inbetween his eyes, he dropped like a rock, his bodyguards formed a shiled, and surprise surprise, they were the same mercs from yester day. He changed his mag, and equipped tranq darts, he shot all seven of them, and then procceded to move along the side of the valley over to them,

He killed all except one of the guards, since they woudnt answer his question on were the ship was and decided to try the smallest of the group, and after two shots to the leg, finally reviled were the ship was,it apprantly was flown to the mercs compound for picks, he got out were the compound was then, after silencing the man for good, headed in that direction.


End file.
